


Lily: A Star Wars Story [Episode I]

by Justaboredpersonhere



Series: The Journey of Lily Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Grief, I lied, Lily and Obi are awkward teenagers, Multi, Possible smut, anakin has a little sister, i can't be assed to sit here and write tags for an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaboredpersonhere/pseuds/Justaboredpersonhere
Summary: First time writing. Chose to do a Phantom menace but Anakin has a sister, yeah im bad at summaries.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala & Original Female Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shmi Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Journey of Lily Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Skywalker is the older sister of Anakin and oldest daughter of Shmi. She meets some strangers at work and the story kicks off from there.

I stood up and wiped the sweat off of my forehead and sighed, I thought to myself about what life would be like if I wasn’t a slave and what life on planets other than Tatooine would be like. I was brought out of my thoughts by the angry voice of my master Watto, I took a deep breath ready for more abuse. “Woman! Have you finished repairing those new parts?”he snarled at me. “No, Watto” I replied calmy. “What do you mean no!?” Watto shouted back.”The condition of these are impossible to fix” I said, staying calm.  
“Stupid Girl, you do as I say, no excuses!” He screeched, raising a hand to me. 

I braced myself for another guaranteed bruise when he suddenly stopped as someone who had just entered the store spoke up. 

“Excuse me” A patient voice spoke. Both me and Watto looked towards the doorway. 

“Everything alright here” A man in a large tan cloak asked. He was accompanied by a man around the same age me, a pretty looking girl who looked a few years younger than me, a funny looking orange alien and an astromech droid. I silently thanked them for interrupting. 

“Good day to you all” Watto greeted, pretending like he wasn’t about to slap me. 

The older man was about to speak when the younger man interrupted “Is she alright?”he asked. He was looking at me with concerned eyes. I just gave him a small smile. 

“Do not worry about her, she is just my help, what do you want” Watto grunted. 

“I need parts for a J-Type 327 Nubian” the older man stated. The younger boy was clearly annoyed that Watto had brushed off his question about me. 

“Ah yes, Nubian, we have lots of that” Watto turned to the doorway outside. “Boy! Get in here now!” Watto shouted. 

“My droid has a readout of everything I need” the man said. I could still feel the young boys eyes on me, even though I wasn’t looking at him. I quickly turned around and walked to a different room, and started to cry. I just couldn’t take it, I hated this place, Watto, and Tatooine. I just wanted to get off of this planet with my mother and brother. While feeling sorry for myself, I could hear my little brother Anakin talking to Watto and the customers. Watto was much nicer to Ani than he was to me, but I was glad he was, I wouldn’t want him to have to deal with abuse that young. As I had my head in my knees I heard someone approach me, I looked up at the person and I saw it was the younger boy from before. 

“Are you alright?” he asked me with sincerity. 

“Yes, I’m fine” I told him, I wasn’t in the mood for conversation. 

“I can tell that you’re very much not okay” he told me. 

“Oh yeah? How’s that then?” I mocked. 

“Because you’re sitting here crying” he said bluntly. 

“I can tell someone who isn’t troubled doesn’t cry like she’s not okay.” he continued. I had already lost this battle. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you why, I can’t take the abuse I get from Watto anymore, I hate it, I've put up with this for all my life and I’ve had enough.” I indulged him. 

“Then do something about it” he told me. 

“I can’t” I said. 

“Why not?” he said confused. 

“Because I’m a slave, I do anything and I'm in more trouble, I never will make enough money to but my way out so I'm stuck like this” I said on the verge of crying again. 

“I’m-” The boy started to speak when the orange alien stumbled into the room knocking an expensive vase over, I panicked and quickly stretched my hand out, concentrating lifting back up before it hit the ground and smashed. The boy looked astonished at what I just did. 

“Please I beg you, don’t break anything or Watto will punish me further. 

The now astonished boy managed to speak out”You have the F-Force!” 

Confused I say”What, I jus-” 

“What’s your name” he interrupts me. 

“ Lily Skywalker” I respond. I look at him and make eye contact ”The little boy is my brother Anakin” I continue to look at him and its only then I realise how enchanting his smile and sapphire blue eyes are. 

“ I’m Obi-Wan, nice to meet you, Lily” he offers me his hand to help me up and we walk back to the reception area. 

“ We are leaving” the older man state, looking annoyed. I let out a sad sigh as I was enjoying Obi-Wans company, and Obi-Wan heard me. 

“Master, I have something I need to tell yo-” Obi-Wan began but was interrupted by the other man. 

“It can wait, come one” he said. Obi-Wan looked disappointed but looked at me and smiled and said 

“I’m sure we will meet again, Lily” 

“Outlanders, they think we know nothing” Watto grumbled in Huttese  
“I thought they were nice” Anakin spoke. I smiled and thought about my powers,I knew nothing about them but I knew they could do amazing things.” Me too, Ani”. 

“Clean the racks... then you can go home” Watto said. 

Anakin exclaimed in happiness. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“What’s the situation Master?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“He’s asking for something other than Republic Credits and mind tricks will not work on him, is there anything worth value left on the ship that we could trade?” Obi-Wans Master informed. 

“Not enough to get what we need” Obi-Wan stated.” Master, I need to speak to you about something” Obi-Wan told his Master 

“What is it?” Obi-Wans Master asks. 

“The Girl in the shop” Obi-Wan replies 

“What about her?” 

“She can use the Force Master!” Obi-Wan says excitedly. 

Obi-Wans Master ponders for a few seconds and asks 

“Do you think she’s had proper training?” 

“No, Master,she has been a slave for most her life so she looks to be self-taught, or at least as much as one can teach themselves about the Force”. 

“We must go back to that dealer for parts and so I could possibly get a glimpse at her abilities” Obi-Wan's master says. 

“Looks like you might not have to wait Master, look over there” Obi-Wan says as he points in the direction of Anakin and Lily walking. 

“Careful Sebulba” Anakin said intimidatingly as Lily stood tall behind him, she was way more confident without Watto around. “Would hate to see you disappear before the race” Anakin continues. 

“Next time we race boy, you watch yourself” Sebulba threatened. 

Lily piped in, threatening Sebulba. She clenched her jaw and tensed up. Obi-Wan's master watched as she fluttered heer fingers a bit. 

“I’m sure you have better things to do than threaten to kill my brother, Sebulba!” Lily screamed at him. All of Sebulba’s stuff had mysteriously been knocked over spilling everywhere, seemingly by a gust of wind. But, Obi-Wan and his master knew it wasn’t a gust of wind. 

Lily POV 

I knelt down to be face level with Ani, I spoke softly, 

“Are you okay, Ani?” 

“Yeah, never been better, Lee” Anakin said cheerfully. 

“Can you carry me on your back?” Anakin asked me as we walked. I responded curiously “What, why?” 

Anakin responded immediately” Because it’ll be fun!” 

I sighed and agreed as I knelt down for him to get on my back and grab hold. 

“Yippee!” Anakin chirped as I walked. I chuckled at his cuteness. As we were walking I noticed Obi-Wan and his friends nearby so I go to talk to them. 

“Need any help?” I ask them. Obi-Wan looked up and looked gleeful. “Lily! We saw your little skirmish with that local, are you okay?” Obi-Wan said to me. 

Oh, great. They probably saw me use the “force” as Obi-Wan called it. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, just someone picking a fight with Ani.” 

I said. Obi-Wan's master looked at Ani and I quickly looked away as he went to look at me. “Excuse me, what’s your name?”he asked. I knew was he talking to me but I didn’t want to answer him. 

“I’m Anakin, and that’s my older sister Lily” Anakin said. I continued to look down at the sand avoiding eye contact. 

“You’ll have to forgive her, she’s really shy and doesn’t trust easy” Anakin added. The man raised his eyebrows. “ That’s alright I just need to ask her a question” He said. “Where did you learn to do that?” he asked. I tried to act confused. “Do what?” I replied. 

He nodded over towards Sebulba. “That man’s property, you used the force to knock it over” he said to me. I sighed, I knew I couldn’t lie so I simply said”I figured out I could move things with my mind about 10 years ago, I’ve been practising ever since, the only things I do outside of work is help Ani build things and meditate” Anakin jumped into the conversation to say  
“Yeah, she gets so into her meditation she’s completely oblivious to outside events. I even banged metal pots and poured a bit of water on her and she didn’t flinch!” The information Ani just said made me gasp. “You did what?!” I shouted at him. 

“It obviously didn’t bother you” Ani said to me. I stopped talking because he was right. Obi-Wan's master, who I still don’t know the name of asked me a question. “So, you had no idea that he was in the same room as you?” 

“No, not anytime I have meditated. When I do meditate it’s like I’m in another world” 

Obi-Wan's master furrows his eyebrows and starts to walk, so we all follow. He looks as if he’s deep in thought. As we were walking Ani had abandoned me to walk next to the girl who is a few years younger than me. Obi-Wan had found his way next to me in place of Ani. 

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked Obi-Wan, hoping that I hadn’t messed up. 

“What? No, don’t worry about my master, its not everyday that we come across people with force abilities like yours who haven’t had proper training” he said smoothly. I noticed his voice was very soothing, like he could calm anyone down who was angry or upset. I realise that was true because he helped me back in Watto’s workshop. 

“What is your masters name?” I ask, still curios about Obi-Wans group. 

“Oh, and why do you call him master?” I added. 

“My masters name is Qui-Gon-Jinn and I call him master because I am his Padawan” Obi-Wan told me. 

My mind flooded with a few questions. 

“Padawan? Like Jedi?” I asked him. 

“Yes, like Jedi, Qui-Gon and myself are Jedi assigned to protect Queen Amidala of Naboo” he said. I immediately thought that the girl Ani was talking may be the Queen of Naboo. 

“Is that her there” I ask Obi-Wan as I point towards the young girl talking to Ani. 

“Yes, she is” Obi-Wan replies. 

“What are you doing on Tatooine then?” I asked him. 

“We were on route to Coruscant when we got attacked by trade federation ships, our ship was damaged and we are too far away to send a distress signal” Obi-Wan says to me. 

“So that’s why you were in Watto’s shop. You needed parts to fix your ship.” I say as I piece everything together. 

“Precisely” Obi-Wan replies. We continue walking when I begin to sense a sandstorm starting. 

“I can feel a storm’s coming” I announce to the group. I could feel the air getting stuffy. Anakin nods his head and speaks up “Yeah, me too.” 

“Do you have shelter?” I ask them. 

“We’ll head back to our ship” Qui-Gon Jinn tells me. 

“Where is it?” Ani asked. 

“It’s on the outskirts” Obi-Wan replied. I worried, they’ll never make it to their ship in time. The storm will hit soon. 

“You’ll never make it, your ship has probably already been hit by it” I tell them. “Follow me, you can stay at mine and Ani’s home until its over” I said. 

They didn’t argue and decided to follow me. After about 5 minutes of walking we had made it back home, just as the sandstorm started to pick up. I opened the door to our relatively small house. It was a hut in a wall. I walked inside and shouted my mother. “Mom, me and Ani are home, and we brought guests” 

“Aah, disen cozzy” the orange fish alien said as he looked around. 

Obi-Wan kept standing near me as we stood in the small entryway, though a glare from Qui-Gon Jinn made him take a step away. 

“These people needed shelter from the storm. They were kind to us so we offered to return the favour.” 

“Come on Padme, follow me, I made a droid” Anakin said as he dragged Padme to go look at one of his projects. I giggled at the sight. I turned to look at Obi-Wan. “I don’t have any droids, but I can show you my room if you would like Obi.” I said to him. “I would enjoy that if you don’t mind my being in your space,” Obi-Wan replied. “You’re not a bother at all” I said as I smiled at him. Obi-Wan smiled back at me. 

“Come on, follow me!” I said gleefully as I grabbed his hand. 

My room was pretty simple. My plain bed rested in the far corner, the walls were the same barren stone as the rest of the house, and there was a shelf filled with old books and art supplies. Next to the shelf, I had a small desk with a notebook open on it. A small rust-colored rug sat on the floor. There was a small spot in the middle of my room where I clearly sat a lot. “It’s not much, but it works” I said. “i think its quite nice” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “Do you meditate on that circle?” Obi-Wan asked me. “Yes. I spend a lot of time on that spot.” I giggled, then Obi-Wan walked to the centre of my room and sat down in my meditation spot. 

“What on Tatooine are you doing?” I asked him. 

“I am trying to understand what it is like to be you” he replied. “There really isn’t a lot to understand” I said. 

“You should give yourself more credit. I can tell you are a much deeper person than you let on.” he tells me. 

I shake my head, “No, I think you give me too much credi-” I’m interrupted by Anakin, who dashes into my room and says “Dinner’s ready Lee”. “Alright, tell mom we’ll be there in a minute” I tell him. He then runs back to the dinner table and I can hear him tell her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“It’s interesting” Shmee says. 

“What is?” Qui-Gon Jinn asks. 

“How well they seem to be getting along, she has a really hard time connecting with everyone here” she tells him. 

“Quite interesting” Qui-Gon responds. 

“Yeah, Lee doesn’t have her own friends, so she kinda just looks after me and my friends” Anakin says. 

“Which I’m thankful for so I don’t have to watch them all the time and can get some housework done” Shmee adds. 

“Yeah... but this is nice” Anakin says. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As me and Obi-Wan walk to the kitchen and i hear Ani say that something is nice, so I ask him. 

“What’s nice Ani?” I ask him. 

“Nothing sweetie” my Mother tells me. “Sit with us sweetie” she adds. I sat down to eat my dinner but zoned out partway through. “Has anybody here seen a podrace?” Anakin’s mention of a podrace snapped me out of it. I hated podracing. Anakin loves to do it but It makes me so paranoid that something will happen to him. 

“They have podracing on Malastare, very dangerous” Qui-Gon says. “Very dangerous” I mumbled. 

“I’m the only human that can do it, I think Lee would be able to do it as well, but she hates podraces” Anakin says. ”You must have Jedi reflexes if you are able to podrace” Qui-Gon replies as he grabs the orange fish’s tongue, who’s name I learnt was Jar Jar Binks, from stealing food. “Don’t do that again” he tells Jar Jar. 

“Okie Day” Jar Jar responds. 

“You and Obi-Wan are Jedi aren’t you” Anakin asks. 

“What makes you think that” Qui-Gon questions calmly. 

“I saw your “Laser Sword” only Jedi carry that type of weapon, plus Lily figured it out earlier” Anakin tells Qui-Gon as he raises an eyebrow to me. 

I shrugged as I say “What can I say? I’m just magic like that” “I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?” Ani asks. 

“No, I’m afraid not.” With that, I tuned back into meditation, this time I was so far gone that I didn’t hear the current conversation. 

“Lily? Lily?” Obi-Wan's voice pulled me out of my meditation. “Are you alright?” he asks me. 

“Huh? Oh, yes I’m fine” I tell him. 

“She does that sometimes, she tunes out so much that she meditates” Ani tells Obi-Wan. 

“I’m fine” I tell him. With that, everyone finishes their food and I head to my room to sleep, while my mother shows our guests to the guest bedroom. I changed out of my raggy clothes into my sleepwear and lied down on my bed. I felt like my life was about to change as I drifted to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A/N 

Sorry if this is terrible, I am only 14 and I’m trying to improve my writing skills so please, any feedback will help massively. 

I have changed the Ages of Characters a bit in this too. 

Lily is 17 

Obi-Wan is 17 

Anakin is 13 

Padme is 15. 

Lee is a nickname for Lily. 

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Nightmare

I tried to move but couldn’t. The pain was too much. I tried to make out my surroundings through my blurred vision but couldn’t recognise anything except a figure running towards me.I was ready to accept death until I heard a familiar voice. 

“No no no no no no no, NO!” Obi-Wan screamed in panic. I felt myself being turned to lie on my back, a hand holding me up. “Please don’t be gone, Lily? Lily!” Obi-Wan begged. I let out a shaky breath, even breathing caused too much pain. Obi-Wan must have noticed my breath because next he was hugging me. 

“I thought I lost you, I thought I’d never hear you speak again” he cried out. I let out a gasp of pain while slowly moving a hand down to my stomach, covering my fatal wound. Obi-Wan moved apart and looked down at my hand. “No, I don’t want to lose you too” Obi-Wan shuddered as he moved my hand. 

“O-Ob-I" I tried to speak out but couldn’t, the pain was too unbearable. 

“Save your strength, don’t go” he told me. I slowly opened my eyes to see tears falling from his face. 

“O-Obi-W-a" I again tried to croak out. He tightened his grip on my hand. “ I can’t lose you!” He cried. 

I attempted to pull him into a hug but was too weak. 

“Ob-I- I've al-way-s cherish-ed y-o" I felt myself slipping out of consciousness. 

“You can’t leave me, Lily, please!” he screamed. 

“Goo-db-ye Obi” I croaked out as my vision went black and the last thing I heard was Obi-Wan's cries.


	3. The Forming of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Obi-Wan have a little conversation about Lily's troubles.

I awoke in a cold sweat, panting heavily. I felt like I had a terrible nightmare. As I came to, I realised that I was hyperventilating so I lied back down and stared at my ceiling. Judging by how cold it was, it was definitely still night. I thought that I should just go back to sleep and think about the nightmare another time. After what felt like hours of trying to sleep, I decided to sit get up and meditate. I groaned while getting out of my bed, I didn't bother changing as i felt that i woul go back to sleep .Instead of meditating in my room I thought some fresh air would do me some me some good, so I quietly crept out of my room and out the front door. 

I took a deep breath, admiring the not so often silence of Tatooine. Usually, its so crowded and noisy, two of the things I hate the most, so it’s unusual to see it so peaceful. I sat down cross-legged to the left of the door. I tried to clear my mind but couldn’t stop thinking about that nightmare. What did it all mean? 

The searing pain in my stomach, Obi-Wan crying, who has he lost, was I dying? I had so many questions but no answers. I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. 

“Somethings troubling you” the voice made it clear it was Obi-Wan. I sighed staring out into the two rising suns of Tatooine “I had a nightmare” 

“Want to tell me about it?” Obi-Wan asked me. 

“It felt so real” I stated. Obi-Wan seemed to have a few questions so I started to speak. 

“I woke up clinging to life, lying on a platform with a searing, burning pain in my stomach” I told him. 

“I sense there’s more hmm?” he asked. 

I took another deep breath as I expect him to be at least a little confused at the next part. 

“You were there” I said. He raised an eyebrow at me with a confused face. “I was there?” He asked. 

“Yes, and not only that, but you held me, as I was dying” He looked a mixture of confusion and interest. 

“You were in despair, you looked broken and shattered, tears sliding from your face” He gave no response to this so I continued. 

“You were trying so hard to keep me alive and were saying things like “I can’t lose you too, you’re the last person” stuff like that” I finished. I could tell he was definitely thinking hard. 

“You said it felt real, right?” He asked me. 

“Yeah, I feel as If I can still sense the pain, right here” I said as I pointed just left side of my stomach. 

“Hmmm. I’ll talk to Master Qui-Gon about this, maybe he’ll have some answers” Obi-Wan said. 

“Thank you Obi” I said to him. He looked confused for a second before speaking. 

“Obi?” He asked me. 

“Yeah, your names way too long so I'm just gonna call you Obi if that’s okay with you?” I asked him. 

“I have no problem at all, Lee” He said as he smirked at me. 

I rolled my eyes and smiled back. I decided I’d try to get some more sleep again so i walked back to my room and climbed under my covers, sleep coming almost instantly.


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has an awkward morning and finds out about a decision of Anakin's.

I was woken up by the loud and noisy residents of Mos Eisley. The bright light of the suns of Tatooine blinding me from the small windows of my room. I groaned as I slid out of my bed and onto the cold floor to avoid the blinding sun. I gave myself a few minutes to wake up properly. After sitting on the floor for five minutes, I decided to get up and get changed. After picking out some more rags to wear, I undressed to change. After putting some underwear and pants on, someone unexpectedly barged into my room. 

The sudden opening of the door made me jump back and turn to face away from the door as I still hadn't finished getting dressed. 

“Have you ever heard of knocking!?” I yelled at whoever barged in. I turned around, arm covering my chest, to see a very bashful and embarrassed looking Obi-Wan. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know!” He said as he turned around blushing. 

I sighed in relief as it was only Obi, but I was still a bit mad. 

“Come in, sit down” I tell him as I finish getting dressed. He slowly walks, head down and sits at my desk. 

“What did you come to ask me?” I asked him as he had his head in his hands, still embarrassed. 

“Well, I came to tell you, that you brother has volunteered to participate in the Podrace in a few days” Obi said. I knew before he’d even finished the sentence what he was going to say. 

“I don’t want him to” I said sternly. I hated him podracing, I was always scared he would crash and I would lose him. 

“I’ll do instead if I have to” I continued. 

“I don’t want to lose him” I said as Obi-Wan put his hand on my shoulder. 

“He will be fine Lily” He reassured me. 

“Master Qui-Gon is convincing Watto as we speak” he told me. 

“Why does he want to do it now? Watto won’t let him” I asked.   
“He said he wants to help us get the money for the parts we need for our ship, as for Watto, Master Qui-Gon is dealing with that” Obi said. 

“At least his hearts in the right place” I said. 

Obi-Wan gave me a smile and said “He will be fine, Lee”. I smiled back. 

“You’re not trying to use you Jedi powers on me are you?” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” He replied. We sat there for what felt like a few minutes until I broke the silence. 

“All right, I believe you, but I have to get to Watto’s workshop now” 

“I guess I'll see you later then, Lee” Obi said. 

“I guess you will” I said as I walked out of my room on the way to “Work”. 

As I approached the entrance to Watto’s workshop, i noticed Obi-Wan's master and the supposed Queen of Naboo arguing. 

“I’m not so sure about this” I heard the Queen say.   
“Putting all our trust into a boy we barely know, seems like our chances are very low” She continued. 

“The Queen will certainly not approve” She finished. 

This made me confused as Obi-Wan told me she was the Queen. 

“The Queen doesn’t need to know” Qui-Gon replied. 

“Well I don’t approve” She sighed back. 

Just as they finished, their conversation me and Qui-Gon Jinn entered at the same time. I walked past Watto and Ani hoping to avoid any attention. 

“The boy tells me you want to be his sponsor in the race, is this true?” Watto asks. Qui-Gon nods “Yes, that is true” 

“Then how do you expect to bet, not with Republic credits I hope” Watto states. Qui-Gon pulled out a Holodisc that shows an image of a ship. 

“This ship will be our entry fee” Qui-Gon said. 

“Ooh, not bad not bad” “Nubian huh?” Watto said. 

“It’s in good order, except for the parts I need” 

“How will the ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race” Watto said. 

“It wasn’t my fault, really! Sebulba cheated!” Anakin exclaimed. “I actually saved most of the pod”. 

Watto chuckled” That you did eh, the boy’s good no doubt there, but what will he ride?” Watto asked. 

“I have acquired a pod, one of the fastest ever built, it should do good” Qui-Gon said. 

“I hope you didn’t kill anyone for it” Watto grumbled. 

“So, you supply the pod and the entry fee and I'll supply the boy.” Watto said. 

“We split the winnings 50-50 I think” Watto suggested. 

“If it’s going to be 50-50, I suggest you front the cash for the entry, if we win, you keep all the winnings minus the cost of the parts I need. And if we lose, you keep my ship. Either way you win” Qui-Gon negotiated with Watto. 

Watto looked deep in thought for a few seconds then spoke up” Deal!” He agreed as he shook with Qui-Gon on the deal. As Qui-Gon left and Watto hovered away, I walked over to Ani to ask him some things. 

“Oh hey Lee!” Ani gleefully greeted me. 

“Why didn’t I hear about this” I asked him. 

“Hear about what?” He responded to me, confused.   
“The podrace, why didn’t you tell me you were competing?” I asked with a frown.   
“Oh sorry, we talked about it over dinner yesterday, you must've been meditating too much” He tells me. 

“Alright, just be safe when you race, it’s tomorrow right?” I ask him. He nods his head at me “Yeah, it is, I promise you I'll be safe” 

“Okay, I believe you” I said as I gave him a hug. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
“What if this plan fails, Master Jedi?” The ships captain asks. “We could get stuck here for a very long time” 

“Well, it’s too dangerous to call for help, the Trade Federation might track us, and a damaged ship without a power supply isn’t going to get us anywhere, And, there’s something interesting about a boy I've met here, I can’t give you many details but it’s very important” Qui-Gon finishes talking as he hears someone coming. He sees that it’s Schmi and softens up. 

“You should be very proud of your children” He says. 

“They give without any thought of reward” 

“Well, they know nothing of greed” Schmi tells him. 

“They have very special and unique powers” He tells her. She nods her head. 

“Lily can see the potential future and lift objects, same could happen with little Anakin with some training” Qui-Gon informs her. "That is why the both have such great reflexes, it’s a Jedi trait” 

“They deserve a better life than slavery” Shmi says sadly. 

“Why yes, had they been born in the Republic, they would have been identified and trained early. The force is unusually strong with them, who was the father?” Qui-Gon asks. Shmi looks him in the eyes and says “There was no father, I carried them, birthed them and raised them. I can’t explain it”. 

“Can you help them?” Schmi asks Qui-Gon. 

“I don’t know” he responds. 

“I didn’t actually come here to free slaves” 

Schmi frowns and looks at Ani building more of his podracer. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I was helping Ani finish his pod up for the race, when his friends run over.”Woah! A real Astromech droid! 

One of them shouts. “That’s not even the half of it, guess what?” Ani says. “What then?” one of them asks. 

“I’m in the Boonta race tomorrow!” Ani tells them. 

“All right Ani, you don’t have to brag so much” I tell him. 

They all proceeded to make fun of his little speeder but I told him it would work. They all proceeded to run off and play football (Soccer for Americans). I noticed Jar Jar was messing around near the Energy Binders so I thought I'd warn him. 

“Hey Jar Jar, keep away from the purple beam there, touch it and you’ll be numb for hours”. “Okie day” He says as he immediately proceeds to get his mouth caught in the Binders. I sighed to myself and walked into my house to get some time to myself.


	5. The Blood test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily hears Ani's Pod work and Qui-Gon needs blood samples.

I entered my room and collapsed on my bed. I was full of anxiety and paranoia about Ani’s pod race tomorrow. I couldn’t stop thinking about what I and my mother would do if he got hurt. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of Ani’s pod racer revving up. I grinned, as I now knew that he would be ecstatic that it works. I remember that he’s been working on it for a few years with my help. I felt like my eyelids were suddenly too heavy to keep open, so I succumbed to sleep.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Obi-Wan POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

While Padme and Jar Jar had all headed back to the ship to talk to the ‘Queen’ I decided to stay behind in Mos Eisley with Master Qui-Gon. I was sitting outside in the sand when my Master came up to me. 

“Padawan, I need you to go find Lily Skywalker” 

“Why Master?” I asked him, curious as to why because we knew she was resting. 

“I’m going to take a blood sample from the both of them, I'm going to check their midichlorian count” 

“Alright Master, I’ll go get her” I said as I walked to Lily’s room. I was about to open the door when I remembered I should probably knock first. 

“Lily? Are you awake?” I asked as I rapped on the door, no response came. I knocked on her door a few more times before I heard footsteps coming towards the door. “What do you want?” A very tired and groggy Lily asked as she opened the door. My immediate concern was the fact she looked like she had sleep deprived for days. “Are you alright” I asked her, worry in my voice. 

“Yeah, I'm fine” She responded, but I knew she was lying. “You’ve had another nightmare, haven’t you?” 

She stayed silent. “Do you want to talk about it?” I asked her. 

“No, I don’t, what did you want?” She asked me, annoyed. 

“Master Qui-Gon needs a blood sample” 

“Why, what for?” 

“To check you midichlorian count” 

“What are midichlorians?” 

“Midichlorians are microscopic life forms that live inside every cell. Without Midichlorians, life would not exist, and we would no knowledge of the force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the force, when you quiet your mind, you’ll hear them speak to you” I tell her. 

“We need to check if your count is high, if so, you and your brother may be the chosen ones spoken in ancient prophecy’s” 

“What? I-nevermind, show me the way” She said. 

I walk to where Qui-Gon was with Lily behind me. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I walked with Obi-Wan towards Qui-Gon, I heard Ani talking with Qui-Gon. 

“Stay still Ani, let me clean this cut” Qui-Gon told Ani. 

“There’s so many, Do they all have a system of Planets?” Ani asked as he looked up at the stars 

“Most of them” Qui-Gon responded. 

“Has anyone ever been to all of them?” Ani asked. 

“No” Qui-Gon told him. 

“I wanna be the first one to see em’ all!” Ani exclaimed. 

“Ani, bedtime!” I heard my mother call. 

“Ow” Ani cried as his arm stung. 

“There we go, good as new” Qui-Gon said. 

“Ani, I’m not going to tell you again” My mother said as she walked to us. “You too, sweetie” she said as she turned to me. “Alright mom, I just need to talk with the Jedi quickly” Ani stood up from the ledge and said. 

“Goodnight everyone”. 

We all said goodbye to Ani. “Miss Lily, sit here please” Qui-Gon asked me. ”Um, okay” I responded as I sat where Ani was. “I’m going to need a blood sample, is this okay?” he asked me. 

“I don’t like needles, will it be painless?” I asked worried. 

“Not much” He told me. I took a deep breath as I held my arm out to him. 

“Okay” I whimpered. 

“Injecting it... now” Qui-Gon told me as I had a painful prickling feeling in my arm. 

“Ow” I cried out even though the feeling was gone as soon as I came. 

“All right, I have to go now” I told them. 

“Okay, see you tomorrow Lily” Obi said. I walked back to my room to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Padawan, we must head back to the ship” Qui-Gon told me. “Why Master?” I asked him. 

“I need to analyse these blood samples from the Skywalker twins, I need the Midi-chlorian count” 

“All right Master” I said as we walked off to our ship.


	6. The Chosen One's

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------Obi-Wan POV 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------As we walked to ship, I couldn’t shake a question I had in my mind. “Master, what will become of Lily and Anakin Skywalker if they are in fact the chosen one’s spoken of in ancient Jedi prophecies?” He stopped walking when we reached the ship and said. “Well, I will try and free them of their slavery to bring them back to Coruscant to speak with the Jedi council about their potential Jedi training” 

“Do you think Little Anakin will be able to win the pod race tomorrow?” I asked him. He used the force to open the ship. “I have full faith that the boy will win” he told me sternly. “But first, we must check their Midi-chlorian count to determine if we need to bring them with us” Qui-Gon told me as we entered the ship. We entered the cockpit and Qui-Gon handed me the blood samples. “Plug them in the computer, my padawan” I proceeded to stick the samples into the computer and was immediately taken aback by the results. “Master, the readings are off the charts! They’re the highest I've ever seen!” I said in shock. 

“They’re both over 20,000!” I continued. 

“Even Master Yoda doesn’t have a count that high” I said as Qui-Gon was still silent behind me. 

“No Jedi has” he spoke up. 

“What does that mean, Master?” I asked. 

“I’m not so sure” he replied. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lily POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I was rudely woken up by Ani barging into my room shouting that it’s time to get up to go to the podrace. 

I groggily and slowly got up out of my bed to get dressed. As I walked out of my room, I couldn’t focus on anything, the nightmares were very frequent, and it were confusing and worrying me. I had to speak to Obi soon, he’d have the answers I hope for. 

I only noticed that Ani had already left when my mother told me. I quickly dashed out of the door and ran to where all the contestant's pods were stored. 

I stood at the entrance and looked around for Obi-Wan and when I saw him, I tried to call out to him but didn’t want to attract anyone else's attention. He eventually heard me and said something to Qui-Gon before walking towards me. “Hello there, Lily, are you alright?” he asked me as soon as he noticed the very visible bags under my eyes, my untied, ragged hair and lack of energy. “No Obi, I'm not alright, I need help, help from you” I told him. “With what Lee?” I eased up a little when he called me my nickname. “The nightmares, since the first one, there's been multiple every night” I said to him on the verge of tears. The nightmares traumatised me more than anything. “Obi, I need help, I can’t deal with these anymore-” I begged him, my voice breaking at the end of my sentence. As tears formed, I went to speak again but I was silenced and caught off-guard by Obi-Wan wrapping his arms around me pulling me into a hug. “Shhhh, I will help you and your brother get off this planet and sort out your nightmares” he said smoothly as he hugged me. 

He pulled back from the hug which left me a little sad, but I tried to ignore that. “Thank you, Obi, I needed that” I sniffled out. “Shall we head to Master Qui-Gon?” he asked me. “Alright, Ani’s race is about to start” I said as we started to walk. A light blush on my cheeks. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Obi Wan POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As we were walking towards Master Qui-Gon, Lily slowed down a bit, but I decided to keep walking, a bit embarrassed about my previous actions. Thanks to walking faster, I caught some important details at the end of the ongoing conversation. 

“My pod for, let’s say, the boy, the girl and their mother” Qui-Gon said. 

“No pod is worth 3 slaves” Watto grumbled. 

“How about the boy and the girl?” Qui-Gon asked. 

The floating blue alien pondered for a moment. 

“Eh, we’ll see what fate decides, I happen to have a chance cube here, blue, the boy and his sister, red, his mother” Watto grumbled. He then proceeded to roll the cube when I noticed Master Qui-Gon use the force to roll the cube onto blue. I smiled knowing how happy Anakin and Lily will be when they hear this. 

“You won this small toss, outlander, but you won’t win the race! So it makes little difference!” Watto shouted as he flew over to Ani, Padme and Shmi. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The Race

\-------------------------------------------------------------------Lily POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

While Obi-Wan walked back to Qui-Gon, I walked over to Ani and our mother. “Are you alright Ani?” I asked him. “Yeah! I’m gonna win this race, don’t you worry” Ani shouted, confidently. “I know, we all believe in you” I said to him. I walked to the young girl to introduce myself. “Hey, I’m Lily, we haven’t spoken yet” I introduced myself. She looked at me and smiled. “I’m Padme, nice to meet you” “Your brother is quite special” she told me. “I know, I just wish he had a better life, no kid deserves to be stuck as a slave, if I could get him off of this planet to somewhere better, I’d give my life in an instant” I said to her. “I’m very sorry about all this trouble” she tried to apologise to me. “Don’t apologise, none of this is your fault, I've been a slave for most my life, by the way, I have a question for you Padme” I told her. “What is it?” She asked me. “Are you the Queen of Naboo?” She froze for a moment. “What gives you that idea?” She asked, kind of panicked. ”Well, Obi-Wan told me they were on a mission protecting the Queen of Naboo, and said it was you” I told her. “Damn that Jedi, yes I am, but I am required to have a decoy now as I am a target” 

“Ani really likes your company you know” I told her.   
“And I enjoy his too, he is very sweet” I was about to say something else to her but Watto came over and interrupted me. “You better stop your friends betting, or I'm going to end up owning him too” he chuckled as he flew away. “What did he mean by that?” I asked Qui-Gon as he approached us. “I’ll tell you later” He told me. While standing around, I heard C-3P0 talking to an astromech droid. “Space travel sounds rather perilous, I can assure you that they won’t get me on one of those spaceships” I tuned out for a moment until I heard Padme asking Ani something. “You’ve never won a race?” She asked, panicked. “Well, not exactly” He responded. “Not even finished?” She asked again. “Kiksters right, i’ll do it this time” Ani said confidently. Qui-Gon walked over and put a hand on Ani’s shoulder “He will” He told Padme, and she just gave a concerned look. 

Then it was time, time for the dreaded pod race. I helped Ani move his pod out to the track and gave him a hug. “Be safe, Ani” I told him, he nodded and hugged me back. Qui-Gon went to speak to Anakin while I walked away to sit down to watch the race. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Obi-Wan POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I noticed Lily sitting on the sand by herself, so I went to accompany her. “Want some company?” I asked her. 

“Yeah sure” She said as she lied down on her back. 

“How are you feeling, Lee?” I asked her. She sighed and said, “Very anxious, I feel like something is going to happen” I put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. “I assure you, Anakin will win this race, and I also have more good news” I told her. She looked me in the eyes and asked curiously, “What’s that then?” 

“When Anakin wins the race, you and him will be freed from slavery” I said as I smiled at her. She immediately sat up and stared at me. “How?” 

“Master Qui-Gon made a bet with Watto” I told her. 

She smiled and hugged me, which took me by surprise. 

“Thank you so much Obi-Wan" She thanked me as she hugged me tighter. I attempted to get free of her grasp. “I appreciate your gratitude but, the one you should be thanking here is Master Qui-Gon, he’s the one that’s done all the work” I said to her. She stopped hugging me. “Alright, I'll let him know I'm thankful” 

We were silent for a moment until we heard Jabba the Hutt commence the start of the race. All the racers revved up their speeders. Me and Lily headed over to Qui-Gon Jinn to the spectator area to watch the race. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lily POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As the race was about to start, I tried to compose myself. I watched Ani closely not wanting to lose what he was doing. All was quiet, then Jabba rung the gong. 

And the race had started. Everyone sped forward hoping to take and maintain first place, one after the other they all went, everyone but Ani. As I had felt, something had happened and his pod wasn’t moving. 

I started to panic more, watching as Ani switched controls in his Racer. I could hear the commentators laughing at Ani and everyone else joined in. I felt like crying, I didn’t know why I just did. I had my head in my hands until Obi-Wan tapped me on the shoulder. “What?” I asked, head still buried in my hands. 

“He’s moving” Obi told me. I immediately looked up to see Ani speed off to catch up to all the other racers. While watching on the Datapad, Ani was catching up and overtaking other Racers, this brought a smile to my face as I thought that Ani will win and Obi was right. 

After that, The race was over, ANi had some major close calls but in the end he won, I was so happy. 

We all congratulated Ani on his victory and gave him hugs. “We owe everything to you Ani” Padme told him. 

“You did great there Ani” I said to him. 

“Its wonderful Ani” Our mother told him. “You have brought hope to those who had none, me and Lily are so proud of you” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Qui-Gon Jinn POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I headed over to where Watto was to talk about the siblings and our deal. I entered the room and he immediately shouted at me. “You swindled me, you somehow knew, you knew the boy was going to win, I lost everything” He told me. 

“Keep gambling my friend, and eventually, you’re going to lose” I responded calmly. 

“Bring the parts to the hangar bay, I'll come back to your shop tomorrow for the siblings” I told him. 

“You can’t have them, it wasn’t a fair bet!” he grumbled at me. 

I turned around “Would you like to discuss this with the Hutts? I’m sure they can settle this” 

“Fine, take them” He said, defeated. I bowed and walked away.


	8. The Start of a New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. I'm working on some ideas for a Padawan Lily Skywalker and her Master series, and I've put Lily's lightsaber design on the 2and chapter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Obi-Wan POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I walked over to Qui-Gon while our crew loaded things onto the ship. “Well, we have all the essential parts we need” I told him. “I’m going back, some unfinished business to attend to” He said as he climbed on a creature. “Why do I feel like the boy’s going to be a waste of time?” I asked him. “Remember my Padawan, the boy is the one who got us our parts, get the Hyperdrive installed” he said. “Yes, that shouldn’t take too long” I replied. He started to make his way back to Mos Eisley so I walked back to the ship to help. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lily POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I was sitting at a table near my mother daydreaming, when the door opened and Ani walked in holding a bag. “Mom, Lee, we sold the pod, look at how much money we have!” he shouted happily. My mother took a look at the bag and lit up. “My goodness Ani, this is wonderful. “That’s not all” Qui-Gon said, I hadn’t even noticed he’d entered. “Both your children have been freed”. “What!?” Ani exclaimed. “You and your sister are no longer slaves” Qui-Gon told Ani. “Mom, Lee, did you hear that!” Ani asked us. “Now you can make your dreams come true Ani” Our mother told him. She looked up at Qui-Gon “Will you take them with you? Are they to become Jedi?” She asked him. “Yes, our meeting was not a coincidence, nothing ever is” He responded. “So, you mean I can finally get off of Tatooine?” I finally asked. “Yes, you can” I was so happy, I was finally leaving this dreaded place. Qui-Gon knelt down to be level height with Anakin. “Anakin, training to be a Jedi is not an easy challenge, even if you do succeed, it’s a hard life” After a bit more conversation, we decided we were leaving and went to pack our things. I didn’t have much so, I just brought my clothes and my diary. I said my goodbyes to my mother which was hard, before heading out with Qui-Gon and Ani to their starship. 

We were running to ship for what felt like ages until it finally came into sight. I thought we were good until I sensed something coming towards us really fast. I turned around to see a hooded figure on a speeder about to hit Anakin. “Qui-Gon, I'm tired” Ani said just before I tackled him to the ground, shielding him from the speeder. I heard weird noises and when I looked up Qui-Gon and the figure were dueling with Lightsabers. One green, one red. “Lily, Anakin, GO! Tell the others to start the ship!” He shouted at us. I didn’t hesitate =, adrenaline was rushing through me as I picked Ani up and ran towards the ship, Qui-Gon still battling the Figure. I entered the control room, running past a guard and Padme. “Start the ship! Qui-Gons in trouble” I shouted as I put Ani down. Obi-Wan immediately told the pilot to take off towards Qui-Gon. We all ran down to where Qui-Gon was. He was lying on the floor, sweating. “What was that?” I asked him. “I’m not sure, but it was well trained in the Jedi arts, my guess is that it was after the Queen” Qui-Gon said. “What will we do about it?” Ani asked. “We shall be patient” Qui-Gon panted. “Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi” 

“You're a Jedi too? Nice to meet you” Ani greeted Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan smiled at him. 

I was sitting at a table with Ani shivering by my side when someone entered the room. She walked over to a table and played a Holo Message, it was something about death so I decided to tune it out. “You all right?” The woman asked me. “We’re quite cold” I told her. She picked up a blanket and walked towards us. “Well, you two do come from a very warm planet, a little to warm for my taste” She said as she offered me a blanket that I gave to Ani. “You seem sad” Ani said to her. “The Queen is worried, her people are suffering, dying, if she doesn’t convince the senate to intervene...” She trailed off. I ended up succumbing to sleep while Ani talked to the girl who was Padme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Tatooine is finished. Onto Coruscant in the next chapter. i'm quite enjoying writing this, but let me know if you're enjoying this story. Have a great day.


	9. The Battle for Naboo

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lily POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I was woken from my sleep by a soft voice and rough hands shaking my shoulders lightly. “Hey Lily, Lily wake up” Obi-Wan said as he shook me awake. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. “What? Why?” I asked him groggily. “We’re about to land” He told me. “Oh, right give me a minute” I said to him. I quickly stood up and made myself look as neat as possible because we were most likely going to meet people as soon as we landed. I stood by the exit with everyone as the ramp lowered to see two older looking people who I assumed were politicians. I followed closely behind Obi-Wan, not wanting to talk to anyone. We all stopped and bowed as the Queen walked by. “It is a great gift to see you alive, your majesty” The younger of the two spoke. 

“With the communications breakdown, we’ve been very concerned, I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation” He continued. “May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum” He said as he pointed towards the other man. “Welcome you Highness, it is an honour to finally meet you in person” Valorum greeted. They started to walk someplace but I stayed standing behind Obi-Wan. “I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, the situation has become much more complicated” Qui-Gon said to another man. Ani turned around and looked as if he was stuck in a life changing situation to stay with Padme or come with us, he decided to go with Padme. I walked with Obi-Wan as the flying speeder flew off. 

As we walked through the massive Jedi Temple I wondered where we were actually going. “Obi, where are we going?” I asked him. “To speak to the Jedi Council” He replied. “The Jedi Council? What’s that?” I asked him again. “Well, the Jedi Council contains the highest ranking, strongest and wisest Jedi, they’re pretty much the Jedi Senate” He told me. I nodded as we entered a big, circular room with seats containing a variety of species sitting on them. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked to the centre so I followed. “We encountered an enemy on the Planet Tatooine, he was well trained in the Jedi Arts, my only conclusion is that it could have been a Sith Lord” Qui-Gon spoke to everyone. “Impossible, the Sith have been extinct for a millennium” An old man with a tall head said. “I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing” A dark-skinned man tuned in. “Ah, hard to see, the dark side is” A small green elderly alien spoke up. “We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery, we will identify your attacker” the dark-skinned man said. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed, so not to look awkward I bowed as well. I followed Obi-Wan as he started to leave but quickly stopped because Qui-Gon stayed in place. “Something more to say, have you, Master Qui-Gon?” The small, green alien asked. “With your permission, Master, I have encountered a vergence in the force” Qui-Gon told the Council as everyone turned their heads in intriguement. 

“A vergence you say?” The green Jedi asked. 

“Around a person?” The dark-skinned man asked. 

“A boy and a girl, their Midi-chlorian count are the highest I have ever seen in a life form, it is possible they were conceived by the Midi-chlorians" Qui-Gon finished talking. “You refer to the prophecy, of the ones who will bring balance to the force, you believe it’s these children?” The dark-skinned man asked, who i now found quite intimidating. “I don’t presume t-” Qui-Gon started to speak but was cut off. “But you do, revealed your opinion is” The small Jedi asked. “I request the siblings to be tested, Masters” Qui-Gon requested. “Oh, trained as a Jedi you request for them, hmm?” The Green Jedi asked. “Finding them was the will of the force, I have no doubt of that” Qui-Gon continued. I was starting to get agitated and awkward for being present as this conversation was happening. The Jedi’s all exchanged looks before the dark-skinned man spoke up. “Bring them before us then” 

We all left, I quickly walked in front of Obi-Wan, trying to shield myself from any more looks. 

I walked out onto a balcony with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to start Jedi training. “Master, will Lily here and Anakin be able to do the councils test. “Please tell me, Qui-Gon" I asked him. “You and your brother will become Jedi, I promise” HE told me. “Master, please stop defying the council so much, even if I do agree with this one” Obi-Wan chimed in. “I shall do what I must, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon said as he walked towards the edge of the balcony. “If you didn’t defy the council so much, you would be on it” Obi-Wan sighed. “You still have much to learn my young apprentice” Qui-Gon said as he patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. 

Ani and I were standing in the centre of the Jedi Council room and naming different things. “How feel, do you?” The green Jedi asked us. “Worried sir” I told him. “Cold sir” Ani told him. “Afraid are you?” he asked us. “Yes, sir” I told him while Ani denied it. “See through you we can” He responded. “Be mindful of your feelings” the dark-skinned said to us. “Both of your thoughts dwell on your mother” Another Jedi chimed in. “We miss her” I said truthfully, as I put my hand on Ani’s shoulder. “Afraid to lose her, hmm?” the small Jedi asked. “What has that got to do with anything?” Ani asked. “Everything, fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering” he informed us. After hours of worrying, it was time for another talk with the Jedi Council, who I was mostly sure were going to turn me down. We entered the room and stood in the centre. “The force is strong with them both” Some Jedi said. “They are to be trained then?” Qui-Gon asked. “No, they will not be trained” The dark-skinned Jedi said smugly. “What! Why!?” I asked, angrily. “The both of you are too old” He told me. “They are the chosen ones” Qui-Gon stated, irritated. “Hmmm, clouded their future is” The small Jedi said. “I will train the boy then” Qui-Gon said. “An apprentice you have, and who will train the girl, hmm” The green Jedi asked. 

“Obi-Wan is ready to face the trials, and perhaps Aayla Secura will take on the girl” Qui-Gon said. I tuned out back into meditation for the rest of the conversation, I couldn’t get my mind off of how cruel they were being. As Obi-Wan walked out with Qui-Gon and Anakin. I followed until we came to Padme’s ship. “Obi, where are we off to now?” I asked him, curiously. “We are to escort Queen Amidala home and sort out the situation there” He told me. 

I sat down at a table to meditate, I couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen on Naboo, but I didn’t know what. Obi-Wan walked into the room, and sat next to me. “I can sense that you’re troubled” He told me. “I can’t help the feeling that something horrific is going to happen here” He gave me a small smile and put a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sure everything will be fine, Lee” He told me. We sat and talked for a bit until we landed on Naboo. I stepped outside the ship to see a beautiful forest. It was breath-taking. Tatooine couldn’t compare in any way. After taking in the mouth-watering scenery, I walked over to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. “Jar Jar is on hi way to the Gungan city, Master” Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon. “Good” “Do you think the Queen’s idea will work?” Obi-Wan asked his Master. “The Gungans will not be easily swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her” Qui-Gon said. We all diverted our attention to Jar Jar emerging from the water. He walked over to us to tell us the news. “Desa nobody dere” He told us, in his slightly weird accent. “The Gungan city iss deserted, big fight mesa tinks” he continued. “Do you think they have been taken to the camps” Obi-Wan asked, slightly concerned. “More likely, they were wiped out” A pilot spoke. “Mesa no tink so” “Do you know where they are Jar Jar” Qui-Gon asked the Gungan. “When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place, come on mesa show you!” He said. We all followed Jar Jar until we met the Gungans. “Your honour, Queen Amidala, of Naboo” One of the Gungans presented. 

Jar Jar walked in front of The Queen. “Uh, he- heyo dadee, Big Boss Nass, Your Honour” “Jar Jar Binks” The large Gungan said in a deep voice. “Who’s da uss-en uthers?” He asked in Gungan dialect. “I am Queen Amidala of Naboo, I come before you in peace” Padme’s decoy stepped forward. “Ah, the biggens, yousa bringin da Mackineeks, Yousa all bombad” He shouted angrily. “We have searched you out, to form an alliance” The decoy said as Padme stepped forward. “Your honour” Padme said. “Whosa dis” The Gungan leader asked. “I am Queen Amidala” Most people were confused at this, even Ani. “This is my decoy” She said as she pointed towards her decoy. “My protection, my loyal bodyguard, I am sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself, although we don’t always agree on everything, your honour, our two societies have always lived in peace, the Trade Federation threatens to destroy all that we have worked so hard to build, if we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever, I ask you to help us, no, I beg you to help us” Padme said as she knelt down. “We are your loyal servants” We all knelt down to show or cooperation. The Gungan Leader started to laugh which confused me. “Yousa no tinken yousa greater than de Gungans?” He chanted raising a fist. “Me-e-e-esa lika dis!” He sang. “Maybe, wesa bein friends” Everyone chanted at the new allegiance. 

“Captain, whats the situation?” Padme asked. “ It’s bad, almost everyone’s in camps, a few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement, I brought back as many leaders as I could, 

The Federation’s army is also much larger than we thought, and stronger, Your Highness, I think this is a battle we cannot win” The Captain informed everyone. “This battle Is a diversion, the Gungans must draw the droid army away as far as possible from the cities” Padme said as she called R2-D2. R2-D2 displayed a map of Theed. “We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side, once we get to the entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy. Without the viceroy, they will all be lost and confused, what do you think Master Jedi?” Padme asked Qui-Gon. “The Viceroy will be well-guarded" Qui-Gon stated. “The difficulty will be getting into the throne room, once we’re inside we shouldn’t have a problem” Captain Panaka said. “There is a possibility, with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed” Qui-Gon told the Gungan leader. “Wesa ready to do our-san part” 

“We have a plan, that should immobilize the droid army, we will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet” Padme said. 

“A well-conceived plan, however there’s a great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields” Qui-Gon told Padme. “There’s an even bigger danger” Obi-Wan spoke up. “If the Viceroy escapes, he will return with a bigger droid army” “Well that is why we can’t let the viceroy escape, everything depends on it” Padme told Obi-Wan. 

As we sneaked around Theed, we stopped behind a wall while Padme signalled Captain Panaka. “Once we get inside, you find a safe place to hide” Qui-Gon said to Ani. I crouched down to be level height with Ani. “I promise you Ani, I’ll be fine” I told him as I hugged him. “But can you promise me that you’ll be safe?” I asked. “Yeah, Lee, I promise” I nodded and gave him one last hug as a Droid tank blew up. The Battle had begun. We all ran towards the entrance to the castle as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan deflected blaster shots as I shot back at the droids. We entered the Hangar to take some Naboo fighters for the pilots. Me and Padme shot at droids as all pilots ran for their ships. It was a great relief seeing all the ships fly off as droid numbers dwindled. “My guess is that the Viceroy is in the throne room” Padme told everyone. We all headed to the door as Qui-Gon told Ani to stay put. When we got close the doors started to open and the same hooded figure stood there. I froze up with fear and stood behind Obi-Wan. The figure took off his hood to reveal his small horns protruding from his head and bright red skin tattooed so much to make a menacing pattern. 

I completely froze up when he took out a silver cylinder, which I assumed was his Lightsaber, red blades coming out both sides. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon activated their blue and green sabers, and charged towards the Sith, as I stood helpless.


	10. The Duel of the Fates

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lily POV 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I still stood frozen, as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan kept swinging at the Sith, but to no avail as he kept blocking and parrying their attacks. I stood still for a few more seconds before snapping out of my fear to try to help the two Jedi. As I started to run towards the Sith, Qui-Gon was tripped over. “Qui-Gon, are you alright?” I asked him quickly. “Yes, but we must help Obi-Wan" He told me as he started to run again. I followed closely behind and tried shooting the Sith warrior with my blaster, but he ended up deflecting them like it was nothing. Qui-Gon joined back into the fight, with him and Obi-Wan attacking, the Sith warrior jumped back, and upwards a few feet, onto the higher walkway. I stopped beneath them, there was no way I could get up there, so I kept attempting to shoot him. They seemed to have the upper hand, until I saw Obi-Wan falling, he just managed to catch onto the ledge, which was saving him from falling to his death. Just as I was going to help him, the Sith warrior fell onto the same level as me, I panicked for a moment, thinking he would run for me, but I pushed back my fear to help Obi-Wan. “Here, I've got you” I said as I pulled him up. “Thank you, Lee, but we must hurry, I do not think Master Qui-Gon can fight him much longer” He told me as he picked up his Lightsaber. We ran as fast as we could in unison, to help Qui-Gon as he and the Sith warrior kept moving as they duelled. Ray-Shielded doors opened as they moved. Just as we got to them, Obi-Wan stopped me. “Wait, these will stop anything from getting through, we must wait” I waited nervously as I watched the Sith warrior pace back and forth while Qui-Gon meditated. Obi-Wan activated his Lightsaber just before the doors opened. Qui-Gon quickly stood up and activated his own Lightsaber to continue fighting his enemy. I prepared myself to run as fast as I could, Obi-Wan was faster than me, but the Ray-Shielded doors closed just before we reached Qui-Gon. We watched anxiously, as Qui-Gon was pushed on the defensive, trying to block every one of the Sith's relentless attacks. I was hit with a wave of Anger, Guilt, and Sadness as I watched the Sith Warrior force Qui-Gon's Lightsaber up, giving him the opportunity to stab him through the chest. Obi-Wan let out a scream of Anguish as I stood there breathing heavily, trying to compose myself. Even before the doors had opened, I started running towards the Sith, with tears in my eyes I shot at the Sith as I ran, only to be stopped in an instant. I felt a pressure around my throat as I was lifted off of the ground. I scraped at my neck to find that there was nothing there, the Sith was using the force to choke me. “No! Let go of her!” I heard Obi-Wan scream as I was roughly thrown in to a wall. I could feel myself slipping out of conciseness from the impact. The last thing I saw was Obi-Wan being thrown into a hole, before I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished with The Phantom Menace. Next will be Attack of the Clones. I plan on doing some Episodes of the Clone Wars before i do Revenge of the Sith though.


	11. The Funeral

I opened my eyes only to shut them again to shield them from the blinding light above me. I tried to assess my surroundings the best I could, from the sterile, stuffy smell, I assumed I was in some form of medical bay. I lied with my eyes closed for a few seconds before remembering the situation I was in before blacking out. I immediately sat up, squinting my eyes, before feeling a gentle hand on my chest. “Shhh, it’s okay Lee, I’m here” Obi-Wan's soft voice spoke to me. 

“O-bi, is it really you” I tried to speak, my voice straining a bit. “Yes it is, mind your throat though” He told me. I opened my eyes to see him sitting on a chair next to the bed I was in. “I don’t understand, I saw you fall down that hole, and what happened to Qui-Gon?” I asked him. He let out a sad sigh. “Master Qui-Gon Jinn has passed from the living force to the cosmic force, he is no longer with us” Even though I didn’t know Qui-Gon much, he was the one who got me and Ani off of Tatooine, so I have to thank him. “But how did you live, and did we win, where’s Ani?” I bombarded him with questions. “Woah, calm down, Ani is in the Jedi Temple speaking with the Council, Naboo has been freed and I beat the Sith Warrior, that’s all you need to know”. 

“But enough about that, how are you feeling?” He asked me. “My throats sore, I'm upset but aside from that I should be fine” I said. “That’s a relief, its nothing too serious... If you will excuse me, Lee, I must attend Qui-Gon's funeral” Obi-Wan told me, a hint of sadness in his voice. “I will see you later, Lee” He said as he stood up. “Wait, bring me too” I told him as he walked away. “Might I ask why, Lee?” “I want to say my thanks and goodbyes to him, he did free me and Ani from Slavery” I said to Obi-Wan as he pondered. “Alright, walk with me” I stood up and walked with Obi-Wan to wherever Qui-Gon's body was. “Hang on, are me and Ani going to do the test, and if so, who will train Ani?” I asked Obi-Wan. “Yes, you both are going to do the test and I will be training Anakin, if you pass, you shall be placed under Master Aayla Secura” Obi-Wan replied.   
“Tell me, have you had any nightmares recently?” Obi-Wan asked me. “Huh? Oh, no, not since I was on Tatooine” I told him. He nodded as we kept walking. 

A collection of people were gathered around Qui-Gon's burning body. I was standing in-between Obi-Wan and Anakin. I couldn’t imagine how difficult this was for Obi, he must've known Qui-Gon for years. We all stood in silence, just watching. 

“There’s no doubt that this warrior was a Sith” I heard a Jedi speak. “Hmmm, always two there are, no more, no less, a Master and an Apprentice” The Green Jedi said. “But which was destroyed, the Master or the Apprentice” The other Jedi asked. I sensed contained sadness in Obi-Wan, I could tell he was trying his best to look professional. I took a hold of his hand in an attempt to calm him down. 

After attending the Parade on Naboo, which declared a new peace treaty between the Gungans and Naboo citizens, I headed back to the Jedi temple to meet my new master. As I entered, I could feel a whole new life ahead of me.


End file.
